Foxfire
by FallenAngelFox
Summary: Katherine Fox, aka Foxfire, has lived a troubled life and after a incident in prison she gets moved into the famous Belle Reve. Waller approaches her about joining the Suicide Squad, and Katherine agrees, but little does she know what is in store for her. Things start to heat up between the pyros, will they find love together or will they get burned?


They carted her into what felt like a freezer, but was actually a cell in Belle Reve. A cell that was undoubtedly specially made for her after the incident at the last prison. Sure she might have said she didn't mean to burn his hands and his dick, but they all knew she was insincere. Who could blame her though? He thought it'd be fun to try to rape the "hot-blooded bitch," little did he know how hot blooded she truly was. That's a story for another day though, right now all she can think about is trying to channel heat to her core to stay warm.

"How do you like your new room?" A woman's voice sounds from behind the cell door. Katie looks up trying to discern the source.

"It's just peachy, I've always wondered what it was like to fucking freeze." An almost sinister chuckle could be heard from the door.

"I'm sure you've heard of my team," Katie snorts, and then interrupts the voice,

"So you must be the infamous Amanda Waller, creator of the Suicide Squad. I should have expected this when they said Belle Reve."

Katie shivers a bit and Waller takes the opportunity to speak, "I have an offer for you, as I'm sure you know we lost one member of the squad and another no longer is of use to me. Therefore there is more than enough room for you on the team, and should you choose to accept I can make arrangements to have you moved into a cell more suited to your needs." Katie appeared to think it over for a moment.

"Do I even get a choice in this?"

Waller laughed again, "Smart girl, you catch on quick. Unfortunately no, you don't, but your cooperation will be rewarded."

Katie shakes her head, and with a smirk says, "Well I guess I'm in. Now what?"

A whoosh sounds through the room as Waller presses a button, Katie's vision starts to blur, "Now it's time to meet your team members, Foxfire." That's the last thing Katie hears before her world goes dark.

* * *

Katie blinks slowly as her vision comes back and mutters to herself, "That fucking bitch drugged me!" As she starts to get up and look around she realizes she is not alone in the room. The famous Harley Quinn is staring quite curiously in her direction, Deadshot is arguing with an Aussie that she doesn't recognize, a large man covered from head to toe is sitting in a dark corner watching everyone, and last but not least is a man with very peculiar tattoos watching the arguing men. A buzzing sound vibrates through the room catching everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Foxfire, your newest teammate. Play nice." Waller's voice echos through the room.

Instantly everyone turns to look at Katie, who shrinks back slightly from all the attention. Harley is the first to bounce over and flop her arm across Katie's shoulders.

"Hiya Foxy, I'm Harley Quinn," she then gestures to the other squad members, " That's Deadshot and Captain Boomerang having their usual lovers spat, the big lug over there is Killer Croc, and finally El Diablo."

As everyone gets introduced they each do their own survey of Katie trying to get a handle on her. Captain Boomerang comes up to her side not occupied by Harley and slides his arm around her waist.

"How'd a pretty thing like you get a name like Foxfire?"

Katie flashes a quick smirk that doesn't go unnoticed by those watching the exchange. She starts sending heat to her waist and her fingertips which she drags across his face leaving what looks like strips of sunburn as she goes.

"Well this little trick here is part of the reason."

At this point she has everyone's eyes on her, but all she noticed is the curiosity in Diablo's eyes.

"Looks like you got some competition here Chato."

Deadshot speaks up while throwing a grin in Chato's direction. Chato shakes his head and walks off, still thinking about the fiery little redhead. Katie watches as he leaves, a little hurt that he didn't speak to her. Harley watches the exchange with a sly smile and starts to make plans.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first story in a long time, and as of right now I'm the only one looking at this before it's published so constructive criticism is definitely needed. Thanks in advance, and I hope you like where this goes.**


End file.
